Revival of the Uzumaki's
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: Commission by BillyZhao. What if Naruto have dropped the mask when he and his team taking the Chunin Exam! He is no longer the dobe and idiotic, he is calm and calculated that is close to the level of the Nara. Naruto hidden goal is not only become Hokage but also revive the Uzumaki clan thanks to Jiraya tell Naruto who his parents are. Lemons later on. Naruto x Karin
1. To the Chunin Exam

To The Chunin Exam

Commissioned by BillyZhao.

Jiraya leaned up against the railing on top of Naruto's apartment building with both his arms and legs crossed. The night air had fully settled in with mostly everyone asleep. "You understand that the Chunin exams is like anything you've ever face before."

Standing across from the legendary shinobi was none other than his secret student Naruto Uzumaki, who the village knew as a complete idiot when it came to everything. Naruto stared directly at his master. "I know that, but you said when I became a chunin you tell me who my father was."

Naruto pointed to himself. "I know I can pass the chunin exams, despite my team's problems."

"Hmm, you're that confident in your skills, huh." Jiraya stepped away from the railing. He dropped his hands down to his side. "You have grown a lot since I first started training you. Your mother would be proud of you without a doubt."

Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. The first time he learned even her name came from his master back when he was five, because no one else either knew or wouldn't tell him. When Jiraya had one day appeared before him those seven years ago, he informed him about his mother and took the young boy under his wing.

Naruto balled up his fist in front of himself. "I'll become a chunin and then know everything I need to know about myself." Naruto's gaze was focused on Jiraya. He threw his fist down at his side. "I'll even revive the Uzumaki Clan."

"The Uzumaki Clan?" Jiraya questioned. "Naruto, are you sure about that? That's a tough goal to accomplish on top of trying to become the Hokage."

Naruto nodded. "I know, but I can't let the Uzumaki clan end with me. My mother's clan and village didn't deserve to be destroyed the way it was, beside if the Uzumaki clan being revived could help strengthen the Hidden Leaf village."

"Or make it a target." Jiraya folded his arms across his chest. "Don't forget their power threatened and scared the other nation's which is why they were destroyed in the first place."

Naruto's eyes became solid with resolve and seriousness. "I'm not going to let that happen. That's why I'm going to be the strongest Hokage that ever lived."

"So you keep saying," Jiraya said. "But we'll find out how good you really are starting tomorrow. Just remember I'll be gone for a small secret mission, but I'll see how far you've progress after I come back." The legendary ninja was a part of the Hidden Leaf spy network so he only had time to help Naruto with his basic training whenever he came around.

Naruto smirked. "Fine, by me. I think it's time I show everyone what I can really do."

The following day Naruto and Sasuke waited on a bridge inside of the hidden leaf. The two stayed quiet not wanting to fight with each other. Sasuke leaned against the wooden railing while Naruto stood in the middle of the bridge.

A few moments later… "Sasuke! Naruto!"

The two turned their attention toward the sound of the female voice. Sakura came running up to the two boys. "So you actually made it," Naruto said happily. He wasn't really that thrill to see Sakura, but Jiraya had informed him only teams of three could actually enter the chunin exams.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded then looked over at Sasuke. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Yeah," the Uchiha responded. He shifted his eyes in the pink haired girl's direction. _What's with her? She seems different._

Naruto raised his fist. "Then let' get going." With that the three members of team seven headed off to the ninja academy.

A boy in a green suit was shoved back onto the ground. Naruto and his team had just arrived at the academy to see the scene with several other genin around. Two young punks guarded the door to the exam room.

The boy's teammate helped him off the ground. "Please, let us pass. We have to get in there." The girl stepped forward when one of the two teen guards punched her across her cheek. The girl stumbled back to everyone's shock.

Several of the young ninjas mumbled.

"Oh, please if you're going to take the chunin exam you're going to have to deal with worse than that," the boy who punched the girl said. "Some of you won't come back and others of you will be scared for life. If you can't handle it then go home."

Sasuke stepped forward along with Naruto and Sakura. "Nice speech, now get out of my way and get rid of the genjutsu while you're at it."

"What's he talking about?" several shinobi questioned.

"Right, Sakura?" The Uchiha looked over at the pink haired girl.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"You have the best charka control and analyzing skills on our team," Sasuke reminded her. "You must have seen this before anyone else."

"Uh, right." The kunochi faced forward and shut her eyes. She lifted her hand up to her shoulder with a confident expression. "Of course, this is the only the second floor."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

"Not bad," one of the guards said. The genjutsu reversed so everyone could see that they were fooled. "Let's see you try this on for size." The one with kunai strapped to his back swung his leg at the Uchiha who had discovered their trick.

Sasuke quickly began to counter to Naruto's annoyance.

Suddenly both boys were stopped by the boy in the green jumpsuit. He had appeared between them, catching their limbs before they could connect with the other.

Sasuke and the other ninja stepped back from the believed weakly. Sasuke stared at the boy confuse of what just happened.

"Hey." The boy's teammates, the girl and another boy with white eyes who was clearly from the Hyuga clan stepped up to the boy who had stopped the fight. "I thought we weren't supposed to show our true power. It was your idea."

The guy with the busy brows looked back as his team. "I know, but…" The boy held up his fist up in front of him as he stared directly at Sakura. He then stepped up to her, pointing at himself. He gave her a thumbs up. "My name is Rock Lee and I promise to protect you with my life so please go out with me."

"No way."

Lee became depress. "Why not?"

Sakura pointed at him. "Those brows their so damn busy."

Naruto shifted his eyes over at Sakura. She was so swallow, all she cared about was people's looks not their personality or their skills. If she did she wouldn't swoon over Sasuke all the time. The sooner he could become a chunin and get away from her the better.

"Hey, what's your name?" the Hyuga boy walked up to the group. The kunochi of the team walked behind him.

"Its proper manners to give one's own name first before asking someone else's," Sasuke stated.

The kunochi chuckled while the Hyuga got upset.

Suddenly Sakura grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke arm and arm and began pulling them down the hallway. "Come on, you guys!"

"Hey, Sakura that hurts," Sasuke complained.

"Calm down, Sakura," Naruto said.

-Please Comment-


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were just about to leave the training room. "Hey, you with the attitude hold on."

The team turned around to see Lee standing at the top of the steps. "Huh?"

Sakura appeared freaked out.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

"I want to fight you right here and right now," Lee answered.

"You want to fight me here and now, huh?"

"Yes." Lee leaped down to the floor with one hand on the ground. He stood up after a moment, pointing to himself. "My name is Rock Lee." He then pointed at Sasuke. "You said it was common curtsy for someone to give their own name first, right? Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you know me."

Rock Lee took up a fighting stance with his eyes focused on is opponent. "I challenge you. Everyone is always talking about the Uchiha clan and how great they are. I want to see if it is true. I figured you would be a good test for me. And also…"

Lee turned his attention over to Sakura. He blushed. "Oh, Sakura I love you."

Sakura freaked out at the confession, shaking her head. "Those eyebrows can't be real. NO!" Sakura wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "Your hairstyle is horrible too and those eyebrows are so brushy. You're such a weirdo."

"You are an angel sent from heaven." Lee winked a heart at her sending it in her direction.

Sakura's eyes went white as she avoided the heart that smashed up against a pillar.

"That was a good mood, but let us see you dodge this." Lee sent several hearts in the girl's direction that she dodged to the point of hitting her head on the floor.

Sakura picked herself back up, catching her breath. She raised her fist up at Lee. "Hey, keep your creepy little valentine's to yourself. I was dodging for my life there."

Lee lowered his shoulders sadden. "You do not have to be so negative, Sakura."

Naruto watched the scene clearly annoyed. Sure she may not have like the guy, but she didn't have to be so dramatic about the whole thing. What did she think Sasuke was going to swoop her into his arms or something?

"You've heard of the Uchiha clan yet your challenging me?" Sasuke questioned. "You must be even more psycho than you look." Sasuke had become cold. "You want to learn more about my clan then I'll teach you, the hard way."

Lee smirked. He brought up one of his arms in front of him. "Bring it on."

"Hold it." Naruto took a step forward. "I'll take him on."

"Huh?" Sakura shouted.

"Go for it."

"Naruto," Sakura said.

"I'll handle it."

"No thank you, the only one I want to face right now is Uchiha," Lee replied.

"Then let's see you get pass me first." Naruto charged forward.

"Very well."

Naruto crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _I'll test to see what he can do first._

The clone slid down on his side, sticking out his feet to attack Lee from below. Lee swung his own foot to make the clone spin on his back toward the wall.

The real Naruto leaped above Lee to deck him in the face. Lee used his abnormal speed to turn around and round house kick Naruto in the face. "There, that should do it."

Naruto puffed into the smoke. A broken board scattered out of the smoke and rained onto the ground. Lee's eyes opened wide. "What?!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked in shock as well.

Lee finished spinning around, landing on the floor. The brushy brow shinobi looked left and right to see where Naruto had gone when suddenly a pair of arms grabbed him from underneath his armpits, bringing him against the front of the person behind him.

Lee looked back to see Naruto while his clone had stopped spinning around, standing on one knee with his hands on the ground. "So you specialize in taijutsu. Well, if you can't move your body, you can't fight."

"I did not expect you to be this good," Lee confessed. "However…" Lee broke out of Naruto's grip and swooped the boy's feet from under him.

Naruto quickly recovered himself, flipping backward on one hand. He landed on his feet, creating space between him and Lee. _He's strong and fast_. _He's defiantly focuses most of his talents on taijutsu so he probably isn't that good at genjutsu or ninjutsu_.

Naruto focused on Lee as Lee stared intensely at him. _So what should I do? I can't possibly keep up with his speed, but maybe there's another way_.

The blonde hair rookie crossed his fingers. "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu." A ring of clones puffed around Lee, having him surrounded on each side.

Lee looked around to count the number of his opponent. "Very impressive, and here I thought only Jonin were at the level of using Shadow Clones. You are truly an impressive opponent after all. I shall defeat you and then defeat Sasuke as well."

Sasuke took a step forward. "Don't get cocky!"

Sasuke didn't know anything, it was time Naruto showed what he could really do. The group of clones leaped into the air to all attack Lee at once. Lee leaped forward to strike down the Naruto that was right in front of him.

The Naruto he was about to strike was pulled out of his reach by the clone on his right, making Lee miss. Lee turned around to look up. The clone that he intended to attack was swung down from above. The clone propelled his leg down on Lee.

Lee blocked the kick with his own leg.

The young taijutsu master landed out of the circle on all fours, sliding back. He managed to slow himself down to a stop. He rose his head to see that the clones that original charged at him weren't finished yet.

The Naruto that grabbed the other clone's arm, forming a hand sign. "Transformation Jutsu!" The Naruto clone transformed into a demon wind shuriken. The clone he previously grabbed took a hold of the weapon and threw it at Lee.

Lee sprung to the side to avoid the spinning star.

The demon wind shuriken transformed back into a clone who flipped through the air. He landed on the wall. He formed the ram hand sign, sending charka to his feet.

The clone slammed his hand on the wall and launched himself off, flying forward. The clone let out a battle cry that got Lee's attention. The clone was within striking range of Lee in a matter of seconds.

Lee stood on one hand, swinging his foot to take out the clone. The clone turned into a puff of smoke.

"You were paying attention to the wrong Naruto." The real Naruto swooped Lee's hand from under him. Lee spun through the air.

The remaining Naruto clones all charged forward. Each of them punched and kicked Lee backward, forcing him to stumble back on the ground. Naruto knew he couldn't let up or Lee would use his superior speed to take down him in his clones.

Since this wasn't a real match Naruto restricted himself from actually using any weapons as they were both going to compete in the Chunin exams. One of Naruto's clones decked Lee right across the face that made him spin.

Lee stumbled back, breathing heavily. He looked up to see the group of clones charging for him. He readied himself, taking up a fighting pose and unleashed his true power. As soon as the first punch came at him he sidestepped it.

He moved faster than any of the Narutos' could see, striking one down after the other, reducing them to smoke that further covered up his moves.

"He's only using Taijutsu and he's beating all of Naruto's clones," Sakura said.

"Yeah, but since when was that knucklehead so good with using his clones?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura leaned forward. "Yeah, you're right. Naruto seems stronger than before. What happened to him?" She held her fists up to her chest.

Naruto took a step back, crossing his fingers. He bared his teeth. "I don't have a choice. I'll just have to use that. Shadow Clone Jut—"

Before Naruto could finish, Lee appeared underneath him, kicking him up from his chin. Naruto's hand sign broke as he let out a grunt. He flew into the air.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in dismay. Sasuke had activated his sharingan to better understand what was happening.

Lee appeared behind Naruto in the air. Naruto looked back at his fellow leaf shinobi. "This is, the Dancing Leaf Shadow, isn't it?"

"Good eye," Lee said. "I wasn't planning on using this today; however you have proven to be stronger than I first thought. You're finished."

The wrap around Lee's arms unraveled. Naruto bit down on his teeth, knowing he had no way to avoid it.

Lee was just about to wrap Naruto up when a pinwheel stabbed the wrap into the wall beside them. "What?!" All four genin were shocked by the sudden interruption. "It can't be," Lee continued. The boy flipped to the ground while Naruto was still flying through the air.

"Damn it." Naruto tucked his body in and flipped safely to the ground on his knee. He pressed his fist against the ground.

A large red turtle then appeared across from the four shinobi. Lee began to apologize to the turtle as the turtle lectured him on using a forbidden technique.

Naruto glared at the other shinboi. "I'll have to get more serious if I want to survive these exams. Jiraya sensei wasn't lying when he said there are skill shinobi here." Naruto stood up and walked over to his team. "Sorry, about that." He felt ashamed for not keeping his guard up better against his opponent.

Sasuke folded his arms and shut his eyes. "Don't worry about it. You did alright since it was you. I however would have actually crushed him."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, clapping her hands together. "Of course you would have, Sasuke. If Naruto didn't go and but in."

Naruto glared at both his teammates. Could they have bigger egos for Sasuke. They were so annoying all the time with Lee's speed any of them would have been put at a disadvantage. Naruto shifted his eyes in Lee's and the turtle's direction when a man puffed out of smoke on top of the turtle that looked like an older version of Lee.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked dismayed at the sight. It only became worse when the man acted like a fool along with his student, talking about doing extreme punishments until Sakura reminded them that the Chunin exams were about to start.

The man known as Guy sensei tossed a kunai at the pinwheel that held Lee's bandages to knock it free. "Why don't you escort these fine shinobi to the classroom."

Lee nodded before his sensei and the turtle disappeared.

Things were just starting to become interesting at this year's chunin exams.

-Please Comment-


	3. First Exam

First Exam

After dealing with Lee and his crazy sensei team seven finally made it to room 301. Kakashi stood in front of the door. "Glad you came, Sakura for your sake and the others." Both Sakura and Sasuke seemed confused by the words. "Now you can all formal register for the chunin exams."

"Why? what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see only groups of three can apply for and take the exam," Kakashi told them. "That's the way it's always been."

"But sensei, you said that taking the exam was up to the individual."

"That's right, I did."

"Was that a lie?"

Kakashi looked over to the side. "Sort of…it is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you guys before because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you."

Sakura looked over at her teammates.

"At the same time I didn't want you to feel a need to enter because of any feelings you have for Sasuke or Naruto," Kakashi continued. "I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will."

Sakura stared at her sensei. "Wait a minute, are you saying if the others came and I decided not to come with them…"

"It would have been the end of the line I couldn't have let the others in, but it's a mote point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura." When her sensei said her name she smiled and blushed. "Naruto." Naruto also smiled. "And Sasuke." Sasuke wore a bit of a smirk.

Kakashi shut his eyes and smiled through his mask. "I'm proud of you and I couldn't ask for a better team." He stepped aside so they could enter the room. "Good luck."

Sakura and Sasuke went up to the doors and opened them. "We won't let you down, sensei. Believe it," Naruto said. The three entered in and shut the doors behind them.

The three looked ahead of them to see the sheer number of others who were taking part in the chunin exams who were all glaring at the three. "All man, I had no idea there would be so much completion," Sakura said.

"Sasuke, where have you been?" the voice had gotten all three of their attention. Ino came up from behind Sasuke and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sasuke glared at her clearly annoyed. "Boy, you have no idea how much I hoped you show up here. I've miss those budding good looks of yours."

Sakura's eyes went white as a vein popped out of her forehead. She pointed at Ino and started to yell. "Hey you, porker back off he's mine."

"Miss Forehead they let you in I see you still have those frowns on your billboard brow I see."

Sakura held her fist in front of her, clenching her teeth. "Leave my forehead out of this."

Ino held down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, it's you guys." Shikamaru and Choji stepped up to the group. "I knew this was going to be a drag, but I didn't know it was going to be this lame."

"I see that you guys are the same as ever," Naruto said annoyed. Ino and Sakura were already getting on his nerves and the exam hadn't even started. Shikamaru seemed like he was ready to start a fight too by insulting him the way he did.

"Sorry, but Sasuke is all mine," Ino told Sakura.

"Well, well what do you know," Kiba said. He and his team walked up in front of the other two rookie teams. "Looks like everyone is back together again." He had a smug look on his face.

"Oh, hi Naruto," Hinata spoke shyly. Naruto looked over at Hinata who blushed and looked away. Naruto could tell Hinata liked him. She was a sweet girl, but wasn't his type by any means.

"You guys too, huh," Shikamaru continued to complain. "Man, everyone is here for this stupid thing."

"Yep, here we all are the nine rookies," Kiba laughed. "This is going to be fun. At least for those of us that are good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?"

Ino balled up her fist and her eyes went white in annoyance.

Sasuke had a smug smirk on his face. "Kiba, make sure you don't get over confident."

"Just wait, we're going to blow you guys away," Kiba assured them. "We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing?" Naruto questioned. "Sitting around pick daisies." He pointed at Kiba. "You don't know what training means!"

"Oh, don't mind Kiba," Hinata said as she twiddled her fingers. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Huh?"

Hinata got nervous again and looked away from Naruto.

Kabuto came up to the group to inform them how they caught everyone's attention. The nine rookies looked to see that everyone was staring at them. Naruto's eyes fell on a girl from the hidden grass with red hair and glasses.

Naruto's eyes shimmered. He realized quickly the girl had to be a survivor from his clan. He have to meet her, but now wasn't the time for that. He didn't want the others to know about his secret plan to revive his clan, but sometime before this exam was over he would have to meet her.

It wasn't long after that, that their first instructor, Ibiki Morino showed up with a group of Chunin examiners in a mist that grabbed everyone's attention from the Rookie nine. "And from this moment your worst enemy."

All the shinobi that were part of chunin exam had taken their random seats for the written exam. All eyes were set on the instructor as he explained the rules of the written test. After he explained that all the scores to a team average out to decide who pass and failed, Sakura shouted out.

"Quite, I'm not finished there are still more rules," Ibiki said.

Naruto could already guess she was thinking of him. All Sasuke and Sakura saw was the goofy side he portrayed to the people. He would show them both what he could do now that he decided to take that mask off and cast it away forever.

After Ibiki finished informing every one of all the strict rules of the exam, the test began. Naruto took the test in his hand and started to read the questions to himself. Each question was tougher than the last and Naruto quickly realized that he didn't understand any of them.

He knew he was smarter than what people gave him credit for, but these questions seemed completely impossible for any genin to understand. He then remember the rules and thought about how they were represented.

He gazed back down at his quiz. _They must want us to cheat to know how to get the information_, he thought. The only questions now, who held the answers and how to get them without anyone noticing.

Meanwhile several others had also figured this out and began to cheat their way through the exam. Sasuke used his sharingan to copy the pencil strokes of the person in front of him, Neji used his byakugan, Tenten used her mirrors that she had rigged on the ceiling, Ino used her mind transfer Justu on Sakura, while Gaara used his third eye, and a sound ninja listen to the strokes of the pencil.

Naruto was still figuring out the best way to get the answers without being seen. He heard as several people were being called out and disqualified from the exam. While he was thinking, his eyes slipped over to Hinata who sat beside him. She seemed to be breezing through the exam unlike him and most of the others he had to gather information.

He smirked, getting an idea. He removed his headband from his head and putting it down between him and the Hyuga girl. He adjusted the metal of the headband to reflect Hinata's test in it. Naruto used this to copy every one of her answers without anyone noticing.

The clock ticked to the time of the tenth question. All of the genin in the classroom were nerves and tense about the situation as Ibiki began to speak. "But, before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of."

The door opened and Kankuro entered back into the room after taking a bathroom break. "Huh?" He seemed confuse when he looked at the instructor.

"Ah, made it just in time I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening," Ibiki said. "Well, take your seat."

Kankuro walked back to his seat, giving Termari the answers on the way.

"Very well then, rule number one each of you is free not to be given the final question," Ibiki continued. "If you choose not to answer the final question then despite your answers to the other nine you fail which means that your teammates fail as well."

The genin mumbled about who would choose to fail.

"If you choose to answer the question, but fail to answer correctly than you will be bared from getting to take the chunin exam ever again."

"Hey, that's bull man!" Kiba stood up and pointed at the Ibiki. "What kind of rule is that? There are lots of people here that have taken the test before." Akamaru barked.

Ibiki laughed. "I guess you're just unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but now I am."

Within minutes several ninjas began to raise their hands thus kicking them and their teammates out of the exam. The disappointment was clear in the air. The sound of people leaving their seats as their numbers were called to leave was clearly heard.

Worry and anger filled those who remained not knowing if one of their own teammates would raise their hand at any moment. Sakura looked down at where Naruto was. She thought Naruto was too stubborn for his own good and believed there was no way he could answer the final question.

Naruto then slammed his hand down his hand before Sakura could even get her hand halfway up. "Don't underestimate me! I don't quiet and I don't run! You can act tough all you want I don't care if I get stuck being a genin for the rest of my life I'm still going to be Hokage!"

Naruto's hand trembled in anger. He knew one of his teammates was sure to believe he couldn't handle whatever was coming next. He needed to convince everyone in that room of the opposite. Ibiki looked straight at him. "If for any reason you want to quiet now is your chance."

"No way, I don't give up that's my ninja way," Naruto said. Those words inspired all that still remained.

"There is one thing I have left to say and that is that each of you have passed the first exam," Ibiki said, surprising everyone. All of the remaining shinobi were shock. Ibiki then explained the meaning of the test and the reasoning behind the rules.

Suddenly a black ball flew through the window, scattering the glass. Two kunai were thrown up into the ceiling, unwrapping the cloth that held a kunochi inside of it. "Heads up, boys and girls this is no time to be celebrating."

The woman stretched out her hand to the side. "I'll be your next propter, Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test?" She lifted her fist up in the air. "Good, let's go! Follow me!"


	4. To the Tower

To the Tower

"You can't even make it to the village gate without getting distracted," Sasuke shouted. "There's no way you can lead us to the tower!"

"Sasuke's right, you might have improved, Naruto, but there's no way you can lead us to the tower," Sasuke yelled at him. She stood behind Sasuke, stomping her foot down. The two had ganged up on their fellow teammate when he suggested he should lead the team.

They stood in the Forest of Death. There second instructor, Anko had explained they had to get the opposite scroll they didn't have and to take it to the tower. Each of them realized this survival training wouldn't be easy as they would have to face the other teams and worry about the wild animals that roamed deep inside.

The team had already heard the screams of another team. Things only become worse when a shinobi from the rain village tried to take out Naruto in order to get their scroll. Naruto managed to defeat him and got him to flee before the man could reach Sasuke and Sakura.

"And why not?" Naruto questioned. "I've proven since we started the chunin exams I'm just as capable as you and Sasuke." They had watched his battle with Lee and him slid right through the first exam. How long would they treat him like an idiot?

"That doesn't matter," Sasuke said. "It doesn't mean you're ready to lead this group."

Naruto shoved his hands in his pocket with an annoyed expression on his face. He shut one of his eyes. They were getting nowhere fast and if they kept at it would lose any chance of passing the exam. "Alright, fine you can lead."

"Good, then we have to make sure from now on we are able to tell we are who we say we are," Sasuke said. "I'm sure that ninja who attacked Naruto would have tried to take his place in our team in order to get our scroll."

The three sit down in a circle. "So what's the plan?" Naruto questioned.

"We need a password that only the three of us know," Sasuke told them. He then recited a ninja phrase of when a ninja should strike. Unbeknownst to them someone was listening to every word they spoke. "You got it."

They both nodded.

"Good," Sasuke picked himself, "then let's get moving." He placed his hand on his waist while he looked over at Sakura. Sakura and Naruto stood back up. "I'll take the scroll."

"Wait, hold on for a second, Sasuke," Naruto began saying.

Suddenly a rush of wind hit the group. They crossed their arms, trying to block the surprise attack. They were all pushed back, falling into separate parts of the forest. Standing where the wind originated were three grass shinobi. "The two of you get moving, I'll handle this alone."

-M-

Naruto stood on his shoulder as his upside down body was pressed up against the three. Naruto's closed eyes trembled. He slowly opened them, blinking a few times to reclaim his vision. "What happened?"

Naruto managed to flip himself up, getting on all fours. "I never felt an attack like that before." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. He gazed up to see a giant snake in front of him that hissed.

He got up on one foot, adjusting his body to face the cold serpent. "That's one big snake." The snake launched itself forward, opening its jaw to devour the boy. Naruto leaped out of the way.

The snake smashed its head into the bark of the tree.

Naruto landed on a tree branch far up the tree. He watched as the snake pulled its head out of the tree. Smoke poured out of the area. "Where in the world did that huge snake come from anyway?"

The large snake looked up, spotting Naruto. Naruto stood up and formed the cross seal hand sign. A shadow clone puffed up beside him. The clone grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him around. He threw Naruto forward as the snake charged at him with his jaw wide open.

Naruto pulled out three kunai knives from his pouch that had paper bombs attach. He threw them forward so they went right into the snake's body. He formed a hand sign that triggered the bombs. The knives exploded inside, splitting the snake in half. Its dead body collapsed on the forest floor.

The Naruto clone puffed into smoke.

Naruto landed on the ground. He looked back at the head of the dead snake. "I better go find the others." He narrowed his eyes. "Then what's after them."

-M-

Sasuke's eyes and mouth were wide open as the grass ninja sunk her teeth into the Uchiha's neck.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

The grass ninja took out its fangs as a curse mark appeared on the back of the boy's neck. The woman retracted her head back to her body that she extended out from several feet below the two leaf shinobi. She broke her hand sign.

She smirked. "I'll be taking your Heaven Scroll now." She stuck out her hand. "So hand it over or face worse."

Sakura caught Sasuke in her arms, trembling. She was frightened to death and couldn't bare to move anymore. Tears fell from her eyes. "What do I do? What can I do?"

"Hand over the scroll or you die," said the grass ninja. "You have no other choice."

Kunai flew in several directions around the grass ninja with sharp wires attach. They stabbed into the trees to form a crisscross net around the shinobi. "What's going on," the women questioned. She then noticed that paper bombs were wrapped around the wires. "What!?"

The bombs went off.

The tree branch shattered to pieces, falling to the ground. Heating smoke covered the area. Sakura looked at the sight in shock. "Who did that?"

The grass ninja shot out of the smoke, wrapping around the tree trunk like a snake. She slithered up when shuriken and kunai cut off her path. Half of the woman's face was gone. She looked around to see several Narutos that stood or kneeled on different branches.

"So, Naruto you escaped my friend did you?" said the woman.

Sakura looked around to see all the clones. "Naruto, you're back."

Naruto looked down at his frightened and unconscious teammates. He couldn't let things end here. He needed to protect his team and the scroll no matter what. From the glimpse he got of the woman's power she acted just like a snake.

Each Naruto spread out three shuriken between their hands. They all threw their shuriken at their target at the same time. "Everywhere shuriken!" The razor sharp shruiken storm crashed down on the masked woman. Over a dozen stabbed into the woman.

"Got her," Naruto said. He was confident in his move until the woman's body broke apart into muck. "A clone." Within seconds a shadow figure swooped by, cutting down all of Naruto's clones.

The shadow came out of the tree behind the real Naruto to attack him. Naruto heard it coming, flipped back and around to face the shadow that revealed itself to be the grass ninja.

Naruto threw the wave of shuriken. The snake-like ninja easily avoided the strike, going underneath still coming after Naruto. Naruto landed on the branch before he jumped back on a tree trunk before he launched himself through the trees on the right.

The snake ninja flew directly at him, closing in. Naruto had run out of moves and the jaws of his opponent were opening to devour him. His eyes turned red with the nine tails charka leaked out. His inner beast had been unleashed.

"Nice try." The woman stretched out her hand that was infused with charka and thrust it into Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed. A seal formed over his stomach to cut off the fox's charka.

Naruto fell back, falling unconscious through the air.

"This certainly was an interesting experience to say the least." The snake that was Orochimaru pulled himself back into the shadows, disappearing.

Sakura spotted Naruto falling to his death. She knew she had to do something. She pulled out a kunai and threw it. The knife pinned Naruto to a tree by the back of his jacket.

Sakura dropped her hand on the tree branch she kneeled on. Her eyes trembled with tears building. "What do I do now?"


	5. Curse Mark

Curse Mark

Naruto's eyes snapped open.

The young shinobi heard the sounds of battle. He turned his head to the side and saw Sakura in front of him and Sasuke, defending them. The young kunochi cut a wire with a kunai that released a large log from above at a group of ninja that were coming at them. He knew such a cheap trick wouldn't work.

A smirk appeared on Sakura's face. She had worked all night to make sure that her teammates were safe and then set up traps in order to keep them safe. Even though the sound ninja had saw through her first trap, they were going to fall directly into the second.

Naruto clenched his teeth. He had to do something.

The log scattered to Sakura's surprise. "What!?"

"Sakura, duck!"

Sakura looked back. Three kunai flew over the girl's head with explosive tags attached to the bottom of it. Once the flying knives were in range of the opposing team; Naruto performed the needed seal. The explosions went off.

The three sound shinobi flew back, barely managing to flip back and landed on their feet. Dous lifted his arm in front of his mouth. "It seems another one of Sasuke's teammates has woken up." The man eyed Naruto who stood on one knee with his arm extended out.

Sakura held her hands close to her chest. "Naruto, you're awake."  
"Keep your guard up, Sakura," Naruto said. Sakura faced forward.

Zaku looked over at Dosu. "Can we just kill them both?"

Dosu nodded. "Certainly, then we'll get Sasuke." The mummy looking shinobi pulled his sleeve back to reveal his melody arm. "Go." The three sound ninja charged forward.

Naruto stood by Sakura's side. "Sakura, can you fight?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura picked herself up.

"I'll check out what skills they have. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made the cross hand seal. Three clones puffed up in front of him. Each clone pulled out a kunai knife and charged for one of the three sound shinobi.

"Does he really think something like this will stop us?" Dosu swung his arm that the Naruto clone blocked with his kunai. A sound vibrates out of the melody arm's holes that attacked all three clones, turning them to smoke.

Naruto's eyes shimmered. The guy in the middle managed to destroy them all, he thought. He quickly recovered and focused on the two that were still coming. Naruto slammed his feet on the ground and swung his legs out to trip up Zaku.

He spun around and slammed his legs down on Zaku's stomach, pinning him down. The blond boy then looked over to see Sakura and Kin clash with their kunai. Kin was the stronger of the two, knocking Sakura on her butt. The kunochi was ready to kill her.

Naruto rolled over Zaku. He grabbed the teenager's arm and launched him over his shoulder like a baseball. "Now die," Kin said. Just as the woman was about to swing down her kunai Zaku's body slammed into hers, knocking them both back.

Naruto's eyes shifted over to the leader of the group. He saw the shock expression of the mummy looking ninja. Seeing that the guy was off guard Naruto charged at him. If he could just get one punch off he knew he could keep the momentum up. He threw his fist forward.

Dosu got into step. He blocked Naruto's attack with his melody arm that created vibrations. Dosu used his charka to channel the sound waves into Naruto's ear. Naruto screamed and collapsed onto the ground from the damaging effect.

Dosu lifted his fist up ready to strike. "Time to finish you off."  
"No!" Sakura threw a pair of shuriken at the shinobi.

Dosu simply lifted his arm to block the attack. "Alright fine, we'll deal with you first." He stepped over Naruto who couldn't do a thing to stop him. It didn't take long for the three sound ninja to take advantage of the pink haired kunochi.

New resolve filled the girl's body as she cut her hair and battled against Zaku. The angry teen punched the girl off him with a solid punch after punching her several times. Naruto still couldn't move just yet, but he felt his body responding. If Sakura could just hang on for a little while longer he could…

Suddenly a dark purple energy swirled up that caught everyone's attention. They all watched as Sasuke rose with the curse mark activated and his sharingan turned on. "Sakura, who did that to you?"

"I did," Zaku pointed to himself. It was the last stupid thing he got say. Sasuke easily distracted the teen with a fire shuriken attack that allowed him to get behind him. Sasuke drove Zaku to his knees as he grabbed his arms. He landed his foot on the other ninja's back.

Everyone watched in horror and dismay as Sasuke joyfully pulled Zaku's arms out of their sockets. He then looked over at Dosu. "I hope you'll be a better challenge then he was." He walked toward Dosu as he backed up.

Sakura still very scared out of her mind ran to Sasuke. She wrapped her arms around him from behind him. A tear ran down her face. "Please…stop."

"Back off." Sasuke knocked Sakura's fragile form around. The girl rolled across the ground, falling unconscious. Sasuke focused back on Dosu.

Naruto managed to push himself up on his hands and knees. "Hey, Sasuke!" Sasuke glared over at Naruto as he threw a shuriken at his leg with the wire attach to it wrap around his leg. Naruto pulled on the wire to yank Sasuke off his feet.

Sasuke flipped around. He slammed one of his hands on the ground while the other one launched off three shuriken. Naruto had no time to evade, being impaled by the ninja stars. The boy then turned into a cloud of smoke.

"A shadow clone." Sasuke noticed a hole behind where the clone had stood. Sasuke managed to land on a single foot. He lifted himself up when two shuriken flew out of the forest from opposite directions.

Each shruiken had a wire attach to them, tying Sasuke up. Just as Sasuke tried to break out of the trap Naruto came down out of the tree above Sasuke. He had his fists interlocked, slamming them down on top of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke dropped to the ground unconscious. Naruto sat on top of Sasuke, making sure he couldn't do anymore damage. He then looked over at Dosu. Dosu looked around to see two of Naruto's clones stepped out of the forest, holding the wires that held Sasuke.

"So what's next?" Naruto questioned Dosu.

Dosu lied down his teams scroll. "We'll give you this scroll in exchange for letting us go."  
Naruto nodded to the proposal.

Naruto stood in a tree, watching the other team leave and making sure they didn't show any sign of coming back. Naruto was then about to come down and grab his teammates so they could go to the tower when his eyes wondered in a different direction to see the red haired Uzumaki girl he had seen earlier and that she was in danger.

He looked down at his two clones. "Take Sakura and Sasuke to the tower. I'll catch up." Naruto leaped into the air.

Karin stepped back terrified as a rival team stepped toward her. Both of her teammates lied beaten unconscious on the ground. The young kunochi was quickly running out of options. Her eyes shimmered in fear.

"Just hand over your scroll," the ninja in the middle said. He pulled out a kunai. "Or die right here. So what's it going to be?"

Naruto landed on all fours behind the group. Before even the first one could turn around Naruto stood up and slammed his fist against the back of the middle ninja's head. The other two leaped into the air to avoid getting struck.

Naruto turned his eyes to the right. He tossed a shuriken with a wire attach to it at the man that went right. The shuriken spun around the man's leg, tying it up with the wire. Naruto pulled on the wire, bringing the man down.

The man hit the ground on his back. Naruto then pulled and threw him across into a tree opposite of where he landed. Naruto finally focused on the last one who landed in a tree. He wasn't going to let the man get away.

He jumped after the man, but the man was so afraid he leaped away. Naruto flipped onto the tree trunk, throwing a kunai knife. The double-edge blade cut down the man, dropping him into a brush.

Naruto landed back on the ground. He walked up to the first one he took out, reaching into the man's pouch. Karin looked at the sight in amazement. She had never seen someone so skilled and strong before other than the men she feared. Naruto took out the Earth Scroll the group carried. "Here it is."

He then looked over at the red haired girl. He smiled at the girl who appeared to be from the leaf. He stuck the scroll out toward her. "Take this and you should be able to enter the tower."

Karin appeared confuse. "But don't you need it?"

Naruto walked up to the kunochi. "Nah, I already got one." He took her hand and placed the scroll in it.

"Then don't you need the Heaven Scroll?" she questioned.

"I have that too," Naruto answered.

Karin looked down at the scroll. She gazed back at Naruto. "But why are you helping me. We aren't even from the same village."

"But we are from the same clan."

"Huh?"

Naruto pointed himself. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."  
"You're from the Uzumaki clan!?"

Naruto moved over to one of Karin's teammates and lifted him over his shoulder. "Yep, so I'm going to help you in as many ways as I can." He moved over to the other unconscious team member, picking him up. He then faced Karin. "So let's get to the tower my teammates should already be there."

Karin smiled "Ok."


	6. Secret Meeting

Secret Meeting

Team 7 stood in front of the door they were supposed to enter at the tower. Naruto had already taken Karin and her teammates to another doo for them to enter into safely. Both of Naruto's teammates seemed back to their old selves once they woke up which slightly annoyed him that they hadn't change a bit after that incident.

Naruto pushed open the dual doors. The team entered inside and looked around the large room to see that no one was around. The doors behind them closed. They each took a glance back then faced forward.

Sakura pointed up at the wall. "Look at that." She read the writing on the wall, skipping two words as they were missing.

Naruto looked at it suspicious. "What does that mean?"

Sakura turned around to face her teammates. "I think we're supposed to open the scrolls now."

Naruto and Sasuke opened up the scrolls of Heaven and Earth. Smoke came out of the individual characters that were in the middle of them. The two boys dropped the scrolls on the ground, letting them crisscross. All three young shinobi backed away.

Iruka came out of the smoke, standing before the group.

"Iraku sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned.

The young chunin teacher smiled at the group. "Congratulations, you've past the second exam." Iruka quickly went into an explanation about the point of the test and talked about the missing characters and their meaning.

"So, Iruka sensei what would you have done if we opened the scrolls before we got to the tower?" Sasuke questioned.

Iruka picked up the scroll, looking at it. "As usual, Sasuke you're as sharp as ever. If you were to open a scroll without having both scrolls or before you got to the tower I would have had to knock you out and you wouldn't wake up until way after the test was over."

"So can we go into the tower and rest now?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's eyes went white. She balled up her fist and glared over at Naruto, trembling in anger. "Naruto, would you wait a minute and let Iruka sensei finish."

Naruto looked over at the kunochi. "But we understand the meaning of the test already and you and Sasuke only just woke up after the incident back in the forest."

Iruka looked at the team. "Uh, Naruto's right. You all worked hard and deserve some rest after what you've been through so far. The third test will be even more trying."

Karin walked around in the tower. A hand reached out from the darkness and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a darken hallway. Before the girl could let out a scream a second hand covered her mouth to muffle her.

Karin was turned around to face the person who grabbed her. Naruto pulled her down on her knees with him at the same level. He took his hands off of her and raised a finger to his mouth. "Shh, I'm sorry if I scared you, but I just wanted to talk to you." He dropped his hand on his knee.

The girl from the grass village nodded her hand. "I understand, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"First things, first how are your teammates doing are they going to be alright?" he asked.

Karin shook her head. "They'll live, but they're in the medical wing and it looks like they won't be able to continue on with the rest of the exam."

Naruto wrapped his hand around his chin, lowering his head. "I see, well at least they're alive that's wants most important." Naruto looked back at Karin. "And how are you doing?"

Karin placed her hand on her chest. "I'm fine, thanks for your help back there." She leaned in closer to Naruto. "I can hardly believe that you're Uzumaki too."

Naruto ruffled his own hair. "Is because of my hair? Because only my mother was actually an Uzumaki?"

"Who was your mother?"

Naruto putted his hand down on the ground. "Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. She was the host of the nine tails and a powerful kunochi in her own right."

"Really?" Karin stared at him amazed. "What about your father?"

"Uh, I don't know," Naruto answered. "I never actually met either of my parents they died after I was born." Naruto looked away. "My teacher told me about my mother, but he said he wouldn't tell me about my father unless I became a chunin."

"I see, so that's why you entered the chunin exams," Karin said.

"No, not completely anyway," Naruto responded. He focused back on Karin. "I really do want to become a chunin so I can get a step closer to becoming Hokage, but yes I do want to know who my father is too."

Karin smiled at Naruto. "I understand that. My parents died when I was young too, but I at least got to know them before that happened."

"So you're parents went to the Hidden Grass village," Naruto said, pointing to her headband. "I heard our clan scattered after their villages was attacked."

Karin stood still for a moment. She was about to give a slow nod when she suddenly grabbed Naruto's shoulders in a panic. "Listen Naruto, you need to know something. I'm actually a spy for Orochimaru. Every since my village was attacked in my parents were killed."

Naruto got up on one foot, taken aback by this outburst. "Hold on a second, what are you talking about? Who's Orochimaru?"

"Haven't you ever heard of the snake sannin of the Leaf?" Karin questioned.

Naruto quickly remembered what Jiraya had told him about his former teammate sometime ago along with remembering his battle with the strange snake woman back in the forest of death that had frightened Sasuke cold and defeated him. He easily putted two and two together. His eyes opened wide in realization.

He grabbed Karin's shoulders. "Yeah, I think I met him in the forest of death. But why would you be working for a guy like that?"

"He took me in," Karin responded. "The reason he came here is to continue his experiments by taking the last survivor of the Uchiha clan Sasuke."

She placed her fists on her chest. "He wants to get his hands on the sharingan and destroy the Leaf village all in one attack. Ever since he took me in I've been experimented on and done experiments for him as he tries to unlock immorality and create new jutsu."

Naruto appeared sick to his stomach at the new information. He clenched his teeth. "I won't let Orochimaru get away with this." He stared intensely into the girl's eyes. "I won't allow him to use you anyway his whims choose."

Naruto slammed his fist over his chest. "I'll help you anyway I can. I'll even see about talking to old man third and my teacher. They know Orochimaru better than anyone."

"Are you serious?" Joy radiated in the girl's face as she grabbed Naruto's hand in both of hers. "Thank you, Naruto."

"N-Naruto."

Naruto looked behind him with Karin looking over his shoulder. Hinata stood in the middle of the hall. The two Uzumaki ninjas stood up. "What are you doing here, Hinata?"

Hinata spotted their hands together. She blushed and with her eyes shimmering her surprise. Her fist slightly rose to the side of her mouth as if to protect herself. "Naruto, why are you…." she trailed off.

Naruto looked back at his hand in both of Karin's. He slipped his hand out from hers. "We were just talking."

Hinata turned around with her hands down in front of her. Her head lowered so neither of the other ninja could make out how she was feeling. "No, I understand. I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation." A burning anger filled the young Hyuga's eyes. She ran down the hall with the two Uzumaki watching her until she disappeared from sight.

"I wonder what she wanted?" Naruto said out loud.

In a few more days the second test would official come to an end.


	7. Sasuke's Trouble

Sasuke's Troubles

The teams that had passed the second exam stood in front of the third Hokage, their teachers, and examiners. Most of the teams were still tired and beat from the second exam, but they all stood up straight and listened to the Third's explanation of why the Chunin exams worked they way they do.

Hinata glared over at Karin who stood next to Naruto in the rows.

Hayate landed in front of the third hokage. "Sorry for the interruption." He stood and turned around to face the young genin, coughing. "Before we move onto the third exam we have to have a preliminary round."

"A preliminary round?" Sakura questioned.

"Why do we have to have a preliminary round?" Shikamaru asked.

"To be honest we didn't believe so many of you would pass the second exam," Hayate said. "Now if anyone wants to drop out for any reason now is the time."

Everyone stood, looking as if no one was going to raise their hand for a moment. Sakura was going to inform everyone about Sasuke's curse mark, but Sasuke stopped her. Naruto didn't bother getting involve he knew what he needed to do.

Then out of nowhere Kabuto raised his hand with a smile on his face. "Alright you got me. I give up." The white hair genin then left to everyone's surprise.

"Since no one else seems to be leaving we will decide who will fight in each round," Hayate said.

Anko turned around to face the wall. She adjusted the micophone on her headset. "Lower the panel."

The panel lowered to reveal the screen. "Since there are twenty-one of you, these matches will be broken down into three way free for all," Hayate explained. "Anything goes in these matches, however if it's clear that a person can't go on I have a right to end a match in order to save as many lives as possible." The names of the twenty one shinobi flashed across the screen in a random order.

Everyone of the wannabe chunin stared at the screen intensely, seeing who they might fight.

The names stopped and fell on:

"They didn't waste any time," Sasuke said.

"Oh, no," Sakura cried.

"I couldn't ask for a better match," said Yoroi.

"Now I'll get my revenge," Zaku responded.

"The first round will be Sasuke vs. Yoroi vs. Zaku," Hayate announced. "Everyone who isn't in the match please go up to the upper level and clear the stage."

The other shinobi did as Hayate said as Kakashi stepped beside Sasuke. "Sasuke don't use your sharingan."

"So you know about it huh?"

"Just so you know if things get out of hand I'll have to stop the match." Kakashi walked away to meet up with Sakura and Naruto.

_Stop the match?_ Sasuke focused on Yoroi who stood across from him and then at Zaku who was on his left with his arms still in his sling. Sasuke shifted his eyes toward the mark on the back of his neck. _This thing seems to respond to my charka. Which means that even my own jutsu are off limits. _He focused his eyes back on both of his opponents. _Maybe I can make them both laugh to death._

_I'm going to make you pay, Sasuke_. Zaku slowly pulled his right hand out of his sling. He smiled. "Well, looks at that I've got feeling in one of them."

Hayate stood across from Zaku. He raised his hands. "Are all of you ready?"

"Yes."

"You bet."

"Let's do this."

"Then let the match begin," Hayate announced.

Sasuke pulled out two kunai and a shuriken. He was ready to throw them when the curse mark on his neck suddenly reacted. "Already." He fell backwards with both of his opponents gunning for him. He threw the weapons on his way down.

Yoroi pulled out a kunai and knocked away the two knives that came at him and charged forward at the young Uchiha.

Sasuke's shuriken flew in Zaku's direction. Zaku jumped out of the way.

Yoroi formed a hand sign. Charka formed around his hands. He leaped forward, jumping on top of the weaken Sakura, thrusting his hand on top of Sasuke's forehead and grabbed it as he slammed the boy to the ground.

"What's going on?" Sasuke questioned. He felt her body slowly growing weaker and weaker as the man held onto him. His hands fell dropped to the ground. "My charka you're stealing it from me."

"So you figured it out, huh?"

Zaku thrust out his good arm toward the two. "I don't think so. Sasuke is mine. Slicing Sound Wave!" A powerful air blast shot out of his arm at his two opponents were too busy fighting with each other to notice him.

Sakura and Ino grabbed the rails in front of them and leaned forward. "SASUKE!"

A bit of concern flashed across Naruto's face as well since all they could see was dust surrounding where Sasuke and Yoroi were fighting.

"This isn't good," Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Yoroi slammed into the wall underneath where everyone was watching. Sasuke held his fist against the wall, struggling to keep himself standing. "Damn it."

Yoroi's back was against the wall. Blood fell out of his mask and his back was badly injured from taking most of the blow of Zaku's attack. "What a pain? I should have taken that idiot out first. Well fine if he wants to play it that way."

Yoroi pushed himself out of the wall and charged through the smoke that slowly departed.

"How was that?" Zaku laughed.

"How about you stay out of my way," Yoroi's voice came out of the smoke. He leaped out of the smoke and tackled the sound ninja to the ground, grabbing the teen's chest with his special palm jutsu. "This time I'm going to ensure you stay out of my way."

Zaku felt himself slowly becoming more useless by the second not even able to pull out his second arm from the sling to help himself. "Damn you, I want Sasuke."

"Sasuke is my prey."

The dust had cleared.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino cried.

"Maybe he lost already," Shikamaru said.

Ino grabbed Shikamaru by his shirt and shook him around. "Don't you say that! Sasuke is the best. There's no way he would lose just like that."

Sasuke's teammates observed the match to see what would happen next.

Zaku barely had any energy to fight back as Yoroi continued to steal his charka. "There that outta keep you out of my way." He turned in Sasuke's direction when five shuriken flew at him and Zaku.

The shuriken exploded.

Sasuke went from the rabbit hand sign to the tiger. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" He exploded the flames from his mouth along the smoke he created with his explosion, creating a larger blast that reached up the second floor.

The ninjas covered their fronts with their arms, feeling the intensity of the flames that blew near them. "Isn't Sasuke going a bit too far with this?" Naruto questioned.

"I can't believe a genin is capable do this," Anko said.

The black smoke rose up into the air and through the doorway.

A sharp pain shot through Sasuke's body from the curse mark. He grabbed his neck and bit down on his teeth. He backed into the wall, shutting his eyes. "Well, at least it's over." Sasuke breathed heavily.

"You think so." Yoroi jumped out of the burning smoke with his arm pulled back. Pieces of shuriken were impaled in the man's body along with flames leaping off of parts of him. "I'm not falling that easily." He thrust his hand forward to try to try to grab Sasuke again and steal more charka.

Sasuke rolled over the wall to dodge the attack. Yoroi's hand slammed into the wall. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall. Yoroi went after him, thrusting his hand at Sasuke over and over again as he dodged them as best he could.

_What do I do? If I get touched by that I'd finished_, Sasuke thought.

"You're not going to get away." Yoroi kept thrusting his hand at Sasuke.

Sasuke then spotted Lee among the crowd as he moved from under the staircase, remembering his battle with Naruto. Yoroi thrust his hand again when Sasuke disappeared. "What?!" Sasuke kicked him up off the ground from below.

He then flipped over on all fours and launched himself up in the air behind the ninja. Yoroi looked below him. "Dancing Leaf Shadow."

Lee and Naruto looked in amazement. "He managed to do it from the one time he saw me do it."

"From here on out its all original," Sasuke said. Just as he was about to prepare his next strike the curse mark began to spread up his neck to his face in a fiery red.

Orochimaru smirked at the results.

_Is this as far as he goes?,_ Anko wondered to herself.

"No! I won't let this beat me." Sasuke forced the curse mark back in its place. He spun around Yoroi slammed his fist into the man's face as he was too slow to react. He kicked him down several times until he was just inches off the floor. "Lion's Barrage!"

Sasuke flipped around and slammed his leg right down on the man's stomach, knocking him out cold. He slid back across the now clear floor, revealing he was the only one still conscious.

"And the winner is Sasuke Uchiha."


End file.
